prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Botchamania
Botchamania is a popular video series on YouTube created by Maffew Gregg that highlights humorous, embarrassing, and sometimes painful botches in professional wrestling. Each installment compiles clips of in-ring wrestling botches, promo bloopers, commentary slip-ups, and more from a wide variety of pro wrestling organizations. Most of the in-ring clips are muted and played with a music soundtrack, usually music from classic video games or by rock bands covering classic video game songs. Maffew has had many problems with copyright infringement regarding his videos which had resulted in them being removed from YouTube as well as the deletion of his accounts. Recurring segments Everybody talks too much This segment highlights audible moments during a match which should not be heard, for example, the upcoming sequence of moves. It's usually headed up by clips of Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker taken from Raw during the late 90's with the opening of Not Dancing, Wanna Know Why? By Hardcore Superstar. Never mind that shit, here comes Mongo With an opening from Blazing Saddles which starts off "Never mind that shit, here comes Mongo", it lines up a usually botch filled match of Steve "Mongo" McMichael. Insane Dusty Commentary This is a segment which brings to light Dusty Rhodes commentary run from WCW during the early 90's. The Iron Sheik This segment uses a clip from an RF Video Shoot of The Iron Sheik simply shouting "FACKING BULLSHIT!" which has recurred several times and became a recurring ending being incorporated in many non-wrestling clips to end his videos. Goldeneye Clips Since Botchamania 109, there have been ending segments to his videos using clips from Goldeneye mixed in with wrestling commentary as well as some video clips. Send for the man Used for any clip which sees someone (although mostly women) corpsing on screen, “sending in the man” is a clip played after where Randy Savage goes through a door, tips a table over, and begins to intimidate Torrie Wilson and another female, however, the clips tend to end after tipping the table. Trivia *Since Botchamania 18, each video begins with a humorous sound bite of "Macho Man" Randy Savage. External links and references *.net shut down, .com replaced it and hosts other authors **Botchamania category on the site exclusively hosts Maffew's work *Blogspot *Dailymotion account MaffewOfBotchamania, containing episodes 81, 90 and 111 *Facebook fanpage *Reviewtopia.net archive from 2011 (has since left the site since it became RVTentertainment.com in 2013) *Twitter profile *Vimeo profile has episodes 240-241 *WrestleCrap author profile YouTube accounts Maffew runs containing Botchamania videos: #first account name unknown, possibly Maffew terminated due to copyright claims #MaffewOfBotchamania: second account, created at unknown date, contained episode 101 and others before termination due to infringement claims #MFM: third account, created May 2009, containing episodes 104, 106, 108, 110, 112-115 and 119 #*25-part "Heroes of Wrestling" segment #MaffewJapaneseTable: fourth account, created May 2010, containing episodes 129, 131, 133-144, and 146-147 #MaffewOwnsYT: fifth account, created at unknown date, terminated by YT due to infringement claims He is currently on his tenth YouTube account for uploading new Botchamanias. Some of the later channels include: *AbdullahTheBotcher created December 2011, containing episodes 34, 37-39, 196, 198-199, 201-203, 205-207, 209, 211, 213-218, 222-223, and 225-229 *Botch AtTheBeach created April 2013, containing episodes 5-9, 230-231, 234-236, 238-239 and 241 Category:Webcasts